Compounds having fragrances of the citrus type, and in particular of the grapefruit odor, are of high interest for the perfumery industry as they can be used in a variety of articles to impart a very well appreciated scent.
Most of the compounds of formula (I) wherein R1 represents a phenyl group are known from the prior art. Indeed U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,169 cites several of them as intermediates in the synthesis of oximes. However, this prior art document does not report or suggest any organoleptic properties of the compounds of formula (I), or any use of said compound in the field of perfumery.
The compounds of formula (I) wherein R1 represents a substituted carbon-carbon double bond have never been reported in the prior art. The closest known analogue of said compounds is 2,4,4,7-tetramethyloct-6-en-3-one which has-been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,120 as perfuming ingredient. However, this prior art document does not report or suggest any compound of the present invention and still less their organoleptic properties or any use of said compound in the field of perfumery.